


Cut to the Feeling

by moomoomeep



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Explicit Language, Human Names, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, Multi, POV America (Hetalia), Strangers to Lovers, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: An American, a Brit, and the City of Dreams.orAlfred and Arthur meet on the first day of classes at the University of Vienna.





	1. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm absolutely in love with this fic so far and I really hope you guys like too! Enjoy! 
> 
> Inspired by: Leap! (2016 Film) and the Before Sunrise Trilogy 
> 
> Title: "Cut to the Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Warnings: none for this chapter, but make sure to check the tags for changes
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

A loud honk outside the window jolts Alfred from his deep slumber. He groans and stretches his limbs lazily before reburying his face into his pillow. He yawns and reaches for his phone, grabbing it off the mattress and cracking open one eye to check the time before doing a double take.

8:55 a.m.

He’s going to be late for class. 

Alfred grabs his glasses from the nightstand, scrambles out of bed, and immediately begins rushing around his apartment. He has a reputation for being late to everything and if he doesn’t make it to class on time, he’s going to look stupid since he spent the entire break bragging about how he was going to be a changed man and be on time for _everything_.

He manages to brush his teeth, roll on some deodorant, half ass do his hair, grab his backpack, throw on a clean pair of clothes, and get out the door in under a minute. Alfred struggles to put his shoes on while simultaneously hopping down his building’s stairs.

Alfred secures his shoes as he reaches the bottom of the steps and hits the ground running. Luckily for him, the university is only just around the corner from his apartment. Normally, it’s a five minute walk, but by running he should be able to cut his time in half.

“Morning Al,” a familiar voice calls. “Late for class already?”

“Fuck off, Gilly, we’ll see who’s late,” Alfred yells back as he runs past the Beilschmidt house, pointedly ignoring the laughter that follows him.

Alfred runs to the end of the block and makes a sharp left, running past the main building and seeing his lecture hall in the distance. The University of Vienna is composed of multiple different buildings mainly located in the first and ninth districts of the city. Each building is gorgeous and unique with high ceilings, intricate architecture, and home to different fields of study.

When he finally reaches his building, he continues running through the halls, expertly weaving between the other students making their way to class. Alfred turns a corner and time slows down. Walking in the opposite direction is the most _gorgeous_ man he has ever seen. Bright and shiny blonde hair, peachy skin lightly dusted with freckles, glittering emerald eyes, and _those eyebrows_ that would look ridiculous and massive on anyone else but seriously work on his face.

Alfred is so wrapped up in this man that he fails to pay attention to where he’s going until he runs full speed into another student and collides hard with the ground. Alfred groans and rolls over, bringing himself into a sitting position. He rolls his shoulders a few times as he looks around the hallway, disappointed to find that the other man is gone. 

“Mon Dieu! Alfred, what the fuck—”

“Oh good, it’s just you, Francis.”

“What do you mean _“just me”_? This is a brand new outfit and now it’s covered in dirt!”

Alfred rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic; a little dirt never hurt anyone.”

“Says you!”

Alfred turns to look at Francis, who is glaring at the dirt on his clothes with an indignant expression. “You’re fine.”

Francis brushes the dirt off his sleeve. “I beg to differ. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Alfred draws in a breath as he remembers why he’s on the ground in the first place. “I just saw the person I’m gonna marry.”

Francis snorts. “Yeah and I’m the Pope.”

“You don’t understand, he was gorgeous—”

“He? Why, Alfred, I learn something more about you everyday.”

“Please, don’t act like I didn’t tell you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t? Huh, maybe I only told Ludwig—”

“You told _Ludwig_ before you told me?”

“He lives closer.”

Francis rolls his eyes and rises to his feet brushing off the remaining dirt and holding out a hand for Alfred. “Speaking off, have you see Ludwig? He said he was in the computer lab but failed to mention which building he was in. 

“Nah, I just got here because—oh shit! I’m late for class!" 

* 

“Herr Jones!” his professor yells as Alfred tries to sneak in unnoticed. “How many times I have told you—” 

“Not to be late to class,” Alfred responds. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

His professor perks up at the apology. “Very well. Please take your seat and try not to get behind.”

“Yes, sir.” Alfred walks further into the classroom as quietly as he can while the professor continues the lecture. He slips into the only seat open, which is in the front row next to Kiku Honda.

Kiku is a Japanese transfer student who came here last semester. He’s quiet and introverted but always lets Alfred borrow his notes and, let’s be real, Alfred would’ve been hella struggling last semester if it weren’t for Kiku.

Alfred settles down and gets out his notebook and pen before he leans in towards Kiku.

“Hey, can I see your notes?”

Kiku sighs quietly and shakes his head, but Alfred doesn’t miss the small upward quirk of his lips as he slides Alfred the notes he’s taken so far. “Nice to see you too.”

Alfred grins and takes the notes from Kiku, quickly copying them down and handing them back before giving the teacher his undivided attention. But, as the lecture drones on, the professor’s voice fades into the background and Alfred finds his mind wandering back to the man he saw earlier. Alfred has never seen anyone like him before. He wants to know everything about him: what he likes and dislikes, his favorites movies and books, what he feels like under Alfred flushed and moaning—

Alfred snaps out of his thoughts with a start and slouches down in his seat to stop himself from shifting uncomfortably. Where the hell did that thought come from? He doesn’t even know this man’s name and yet—

“Herr Jones! _Please_ pay attention.”

“Yes, professor.”

The remainder of the lecture passes without another incident and Alfred doesn’t register any of it. The professor dismisses the class and everyone files out. Alfred gathers his belongings and shoves them into his backpack. He flings it over his shoulder and walks out of the classroom. He looks around the hallway, but can’t seem to spot the man from earlier.

“Alfred.”

Alfred looks down at the sound of his name and finds Kiku standing next to him. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to grab an early lunch before International Relations?”

Alfred thinks for a moment. On one hand, Kiku is great company and will distract him from wondering about this mysterious man. However, Alfred really wants to see him again, even if it’s only to get his name.

“I would, but I got something else I need to do. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Fair enough. Goodbye.”

“See ya.” Alfred watches Kiku walk away until he disappears before sighing. He has a lot of ground to cover. 

* 

Alfred spends an hour searching his entire lecture hall before giving up and realizing that maybe he and this mysterious man weren’t meant to meet. He sighs and pulls out his phone to check the time, only to realize he’s ten minutes late for International Relations. He shrugs and puts away his phone before leaving the lecture hall all together. No use in going to class if he’s not going to concentrate.

He walks down the street basking in the warmth of the early spring sun since he wasn’t able to appreciate it earlier. He reaches the end of the street, trying to decide if he should go home or not when he stomach grumbles. Food first, then home.

Alfred goes to his right, passing by the Beilschmidt house and his apartment before walking in to Kleines Café. It’s a small, cozy café with a warm and friendly atmosphere. Alfred loves it here and has been coming here for years since it’s in close proximity to the embassy, his parents’ house, _and_ his apartment. 

Alfred waves to the owner of the café, Georgie, who’s standing behind the register. Over the years, Alfred has come to know Georgie and his family—so much so that Alfred is the only person who can get away with having multiple tabs open at once. Georgie is like an older brother to him, which is funny because he’s pretty sure that he has an older brother, but can’t seem to recall his name.

“Hello, Alfred. What can I get for you today?”

“Just my usual, please,” Alfred replies while reaching for his wallet. “How are things?”

“The sun is shining, the café is full, the atmosphere is electric—things are good!” Georgie proclaims with a smile. “How are your classes? Uni just started back up again, no?”

“Yeah, today. Classes are good so far.” Alfred pulls out his wallet and thumbs through his Euros, noticing that he’s running low already on the cash his dad gave him last week. He holds back a wince—there’s not much left on his card either.

Alfred hands Georgie the appropriate amount of money and he’s rung up. Georgie leaves and disappears for a few minutes before returning with Alfred’s usual—a ham and camembert open face sandwich and a large mocha coffee—already wrapped up to go. He thanks Georgie and takes his order before heading out.

He leaves the café and walks the few minutes to Stadtpark. The park sits along the Wien River and is filled with flourishing plant life, gorgeous pavilions, bridges and sculptures including the famous Johann Strauss Memorial.

Alfred plops down on an empty bench, chugs some of his coffee, and opens his sandwich. He’s about to take a bite when he feels like he’s being watched. He looks around the area and discovers that there are not many people around before he notices a pigeon on the ground in front of him. The bird is looking at him curiously with its head held tilted to the side.

“Oh no,” Alfred says right as two more pigeons appear and land on the ground next to the first. They both tilt their heads to the side.

“No.” Two more birds appear.

“This is my sandwich.” Three more birds.

“We’re not doing this.” Two more birds.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alfred sits on the bench dumbfounded while ten pigeons stare at him with their heads tilted to the side looking between him and his sandwich.

“Beat it assholes—ahhh! Son of a bitch!” Alfred yells, leaping to his feet and knocking over his coffee in the process as the pigeons attack him. The birds are poking at everything—his legs, his head, and of course, the hand that has the sandwich. Alfred swats at the birds and refuses to let go of the sandwich because by doing so, it means they win.

Alfred struggles against the pigeons for what seems like hours before they’re suddenly gone and devouring something on the ground. Alfred blinks and straightens his posture before wrapping up his sandwich and putting it in his pocket. He’s not making the same mistake again.

“You all right?” a heavily accented voice says from somewhere behind him.

Alfred whirls around and his heart nearly stops when he’s face to face with the same man from earlier. If Alfred thought he was beautiful before then that’s nothing compared to what he looks like in the sunlight. Blonde hair shining, skin glowing, emerald eyes bright, and even _those fucking eyebrows_ look fantastic.

Alfred blows out a breath, hoping he doesn’t come across as nervous. “I totally could’ve handled it.”

“Yeah, you really had them on the ropes,” the man responds, walking closer to Alfred and inspecting him for damage.

Alfred suddenly feels hot under his gaze and has to force himself not to squirm. “How’d you get them to leave?”

The man hums thoughtfully. “Nothing a little sandwich couldn’t fix,” he says teasingly.

Alfred winces. “Sorry you had to sacrifice your sandwich.”

The man meets his gaze. “No harm done. It was for the greater good, after all.”

Alfred smiles and holds out his hand. “I’m Alfred.”

The man takes his hand and shakes it once. “Arthur.”

Alfred forces himself to let go of Arthur’s hand, which is really fucking soft. “Since you so nobly sacrificed your sandwich for my safety, I would be honored to make it up to you by buying you another. And maybe a coffee while we’re at it.”

Arthur smiles and motions to the path. “After you, my liege.”

Alfred grins and bows. “Why thank you, my trusty knight.”

Arthur laughs, which makes Alfred’s heart sing and helps him ignore the couple that walks by them, staring like they both have two heads. Alfred straightens his posture and starts off down the path with Arthur walking next to him.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. You new to Vienna?”

“I am—just arrived the other day. I’m studying abroad this semester.”

“Oh sweet, that sounds like fun. From where?”

“England—well, London specifically. Have you been in Vienna long?”

“Yeah, been here since I was twelve. My dad’s a diplomat.”

“That’s cool—my dad’s a carpenter.”

Alfred snorts. 

“Where were you from originally?”

“Philly.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Philadelphia.”

“Oh right. I thought I heard a hint of something in your voice.”

“Hint of what?”

“ _Twang_.”

Alfred snorts. “I said Philly, not Dallas,” he says while lightly bumping Arthur with his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but just because I’m a few inches shorter it doesn’t mean you can push me around,” he teases. 

“Oh you think _that’s_ pushing around,” Alfred says with a wide grin as he bumps Arthur with his shoulder a little harder so that he falters in step.

“ _Cheeky_ ,” Arthur says before bumping Alfred back with his shoulder.

Alfred laughs. “What’cha studying?

“History. I absolutely love learning about different time periods and cultures. I know we should look forward and all, but there’s so much to learn from looking back at our past and ancestors, even if it’s just to avoid making the same mistakes that they did.”

“Are there any cultures you like studying in particular?”

“China, India, and Egypt,” Arthur lists off immediately. “I find those countries fascinating especially Egypt. Going to the Cairo Museum is a dream of mine. It’s been on my bucket list since primary school.”

A car backfires then and Arthur jumps lightly, placing a hand on Alfred’s bicep to steady himself. Alfred quietly sucks in a breath and tries not to move because damn does Arthur’s hand feel good on him. He’s so hyperaware of Arthur that he notices when Arthur cops a feel before letting go. Alfred resists the urge to grin. Maybe this might go both ways.

“Do you . . . play sports?” Arthur asks and Alfred _really_ has to suppress a grin.

“I used to. I played football and European football before I tore my ACL and MCL. Knee hasn’t been the same since—still work out though.”

“You do realize that “European football” is the real football, right?”

“Uh, no it’s not, but okay.”

“European’s _actually_ play with their feet. That’s why it’s called _foot_ ball.”

“Hands are just as good as feet, my dude”

Arthur rolls his eyes and mumbles “ _bloody Americans_ ,” under his breath, but doesn’t say anything else as they exit the park and reach the street. They wait in a comfortable silence for the light to change before crossing the road together. 

“You know, you asked me what I was studying but I never asked you back,” Arthur says, breaking their silence.

“Political Science,” Alfred says, stepping over the curb and continuing down the now cobblestone pathway. “I’ve seen the state of the world and realize that I have the power to do something about it. I wanna go in to politics because I wanna change the world, you know; be that difference.”

Arthur gives Alfred a fond look. “ That’s quite noble. We need more people in the world like you, Alfred . . .”

“Jones,” Alfred responds as his heart swells with pride. “You’re not so bad yourself, Arthur . . .”

“Kirkland.”

“Arthur Kirkland,” Alfred repeats liking how the name fits in his mouth. “It suits you.”

Arthur smiles, bright and wide, and Alfred feels weak at the knees. “Thank you—you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Alfred smiles back right as they’ve arrived at Kleines Café. Alfred opens the door for Arthur and follows him inside. Arthur looks around the café with wide-eyed wonder while Alfred catches Georgie’s eye.

“Hey Arthur, why don’t you grab us a table and I’ll meet up with you in a sec.”

“Okay, will do.”

Arthur walks away in search of a table while Alfred walks up to the bar and leans against it. Georgie is standing behind the bar cleaning a few glasses with a rag.

Georgie hums. “Long time no see, Alfred,” he teases.

“Listen, Georgie, I need a favor,” Alfred whispers.

“Would you like me to open another tab for you?” Georgie whispers back.

“Yes please.”

“You know you still owe me for the current tab you have open.”

“I know and as soon as I get paid again, I got you. The Uni library only pays so much.”

“That’s because you don’t work overnight.”

“I need my beauty sleep.”

“How are you doing that when you are too busy beating me at Call of Duty?”

“ . . . So you admit that I’m winning.”

Georgie sighs fondly. He reaches below the bar and pulls out a couple of menus before handing them to Alfred. “Go. Enjoy your man. I’ll be over in a few to take your orders.”

Alfred sputters. “He’s not my—shut up,” he says as he swipes the menus and turns away from a laughing Georgie.

Alfred scans the café and finds Arthur tucked away in a little corner near one of the windows. He’s gazing outside at the quaint cobblestone streets and the few pedestrians walking past. The rays of sunlight coming into the building catch Arthur’s blonde hair, illuminating his head and making it looks as though he has a halo. Alfred’s breath catches in his throat. He’s beautiful.

“Hey, I got the menus,” Alfred says once he finds his voice.

Arthur takes his eyes off the window and looks to Alfred. “Splendid.”

Alfred hands Arthur a menu and sits down across from him. He opens the menu and scans it even though he already knows what he wants.

“Hello, my name is Georgie and I’ll be your server for today,” he says drawing the pair’s attention.

“Hi, yes, I’ll have the Spezialbrot, Camembert, and an Americano please.”

“Of course,” Georgie says as he writes down Arthur’s order before turning to Alfred.

“I’ll just have the usual.”

Georgie laughs. “No surprise there.” He puts away his notebook and grabs their menus. “Back in a flash,” he says before leaving. 

“Usual?” Arthur repeats curiously. “You come here often?”

Alfred nods. “Yeah, my friends and I are here all the time. Georgie, there, is the owner and he’s one of the nicest people you’ll meet in the city—outside me of course.”

Arthur smiles. “Of course.” He leans back in his chair. “Tell me about your friends.”

“They’re fantastic—you’d love them if you met them. Ludwig seems really stern and tough, but he’s literally the sweetest person . . . don’t tell him I said that though or he’ll crush my head.”

Arthur laughs. “Will do.”

“And Francis, well . . .”

Georgie returns with their drinks, setting their respective coffees in front of them before disappearing again.

“Francis means well, but he’s an idiot.”

Arthur snorts but doesn’t say anything else. He picks up his Americano and blows on it before taking a long sip. Alfred does the same and the pair sits in a comfortable silence. He’s noticed that they’ve had a few of those over the time that they’ve spent together and it’s _fucking_ incredible. Alfred is usually never this comfortable with anyone outside of his friends and family, but it’s almost as if Arthur was _always_ supposed to be here.

Georgie returns at that moment with their food, placing their respective dishes in front of them and holy shit, do they look delicious.

“Thanks Georgie,” Alfred says at the same time Arthur says, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, boys. Enjoy.”

“Wow, this looks incredible.”

“Right? If you ever need good food, good company, and some piece and quiet, then this is the spot for you.”

Arthur smiles and his eyes are twinkling. “I’ll have to keep that in mind. Thanks for showing me.”

Alfred smiles back. “You’re welcome.”

The two fall silent as they tuck into their meals. Alfred is starving since he wasn’t able to eat earlier because of those _fucking birds_ and is trying his best not to just inhale everything like he usually does. Based on how Arthur seems to be taking extra care to eat small bites and chew his food, he might not be the only one. Conversation is stalled completely as putting food into their bellies has top priority and before they know it, they’re finished and Georgie returns with the bill.  

“You can just put both on my tab,” Alfred says.

Georgie nods and gives Alfred a knowing look. “Can do. You boys have a good day,” he says before walking away.

“Alfred, you don’t have to pay for me.”

Alfred shrugs. “It’s no big. Think of it as your welcome to Vienna present.

Arthur sighs and shakes his head but fixes Alfred with a smile. “Oh very well. Thank you, Alfred. I appreciate it as I’m a bit short on cash. Do you know anywhere I can exchange currency aside from the airport?”

“I think there might be a bank nearby that does currency exchange for cheap, but I’m not a hundred percent sure. I’ll have to get back to you on that,” Alfred says. “In the meantime, since you’ve never been to Vienna, I’m going to be your tour guide and take you around the city.”

Arthur snorts. “Do I get a say?”

“No.”

Arthur raises his coffee to his lips and Alfred can see the smile dancing in his eyes. “All right then.”

*

“Our first location is Stadtpark,” Alfred announces with a wide sweep of his arms as they arrive back at the park. “Not only is it a staple of Vienna with its architecture and bridges, but it is also one of the best places to _nap_ in the entire city.”

Arthur snorts. “One of my classmates told me about this place. She said it was a “must see,” which is why I originally came here in the first place.”

“Oh yeah? Did she give you any place in particular to look for?”

“Uh—one of the pavilions by the Wien River. There’s a specific one she described, but I don’t remember what she said. Her boyfriend proposed to her there.”

“Shit, I know who you’re talking about too but I don’t remember which one either.”

Arthur sighs. “It’s no matter, I can always see if she’ll bring me herself another day. Show me your favorite spot.”

Alfred grins. “Can do! Follow me.” He leads Arthur off the trail and away from the noise of the city to a particular oak tree that’s hidden away. “This is another place I come to all the time. It’s quiet and in the summer, this is where you’ll get the most shade. It’s a great spot to think, relax . . .”

“And nap?”

“You guessed it.” Alfred walks closer to the tree and flops down on the grass. He closes his eyes and sighs contently, listening as Arthur settles down next to him.

“I see what you mean. This is lovely. I hope you won’t mind some company.”

Alfred opens his eyes and rolls onto his side. “I’d like company, especially yours.”

Arthur laughs lightly and also rolls onto his side. He’s close— _impossibly_ close and he’s gazing at Alfred so fondly with those gorgeous green eyes that Alfred can’t help but reach out and brush some of his hair off his forehead.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Arthur’s lips part and his eyes darken and Alfred can’t stop himself from leaning in.

As soon as their lips touch, the world fades in to the background and fireworks explode behind Alfred’s eyes. Arthur’s lips are soft and sweet as they move against Alfred’s.

Alfred moves the hand at Arthur’s temple down to cup his cheek before bringing his other hand to Arthur’s waist. Arthur’s breath hitches and gives Alfred the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Arthur places a hand on Alfred’s chest, running his fingers delicately down his torso and back, causing Alfred to emit a low groan and Arthur to curl his hands into the fabric of his shirt as if he has to hold himself back.

The need for air becomes too strong and Alfred breaks their kiss with an incredulous pop. They stare into each other’s eyes while they attempt to catch their breath. Arthur looks sinful with his red lips, disheveled hair, and darkened eyes. Alfred can’t resist him and fully admits to himself that’s he’s falling hard and fast.

Arthur reaches up, tangling his fingers in Alfred’s hair, and pulling him back down. Alfred goes willingly and barely gets his lips back on Arthur’s when a car back fires, causing them both to jump and pull apart.

Arthur seems to come back to himself, looking both embarrassed and aroused. His eyes widen and his cheeks go a dusty pink. “I—uh.” He gulps and reaches up to touch his lips. “I . . . have to go to class.”

Arthur scrambles to his feet, which snaps Alfred back to himself.

“Hey wait,” Alfred yells as races to his feet and runs after Arthur. “Can I at least get your number?”

Alfred stumbles back onto the path and quickly scans the area but he’s too late.

Arthur is gone.


	2. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Notes: Italics are texting

“ . . . And that’s what happened,” Alfred says after recounting yesterday’s events to Ludwig. He’s lying on Ludwig’s bed with his feet propped up on the wall while Ludwig sits at his desk.

Ludwig sighs heavily and Alfred gives him a pleading look.

“Help me, I’m stupid.”

“I don’t know what you’re expecting me to say. Don’t you think that Francis would be better help?”

“Hell no! If anything, he’d make things worse.”

Ludwig doesn’t argue.

Alfred emits a groan of frustration and runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s hopeless. I’ve ruined any chance to be with Arthur—romantically or otherwise.”

Ludwig sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alfred, do you honestly believe that Arthur would have kissed you back if he didn’t feel _something_.”

“Well—”

“Don’t answer that,” Ludwig says as he meets Alfred’s eyes. “Look: the longer you stay here, the greater the chance that he’ll find someone else. So get off your ass and go talk to him.”

The corner of Alfred’s lips quirks upward and he rolls over, bringing his legs down off the wall and sitting upright. “And you said that Francis would be better.”

“I stand corrected.”

At that moment, both Alfred and Ludwig’s phones go off. Alfred reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sandwich from yesterday.

“Hey, do you want this? I never got to eat it after I was attacked by those birds.”

Ludwig looks up from his phone and tilts his head to the side in thought. “Eh . . . leave it for Gil. He’ll eat just about anything.”

Alfred tosses the sandwich across the room and onto Ludwig’s desk before reaching into his other pocket and pulling out his phone.

“Oh it’s from Francis . . . he says he met someone interesting today and wants us to meet them at the Kleines Café,” Ludwig says.

“Did he say when?” Alfred asks as he unlocks his phone.

“No, let me ask,” Ludwig says as he shoots off a quick text. The response comes immediately. “Right now.”

Alfred shrugs and puts his phone back in his pocket. “Cool. Let’s go.”

Alfred leaps off the bed, following Ludwig out of the room and down the stairs where they find Gilbert lounging on the couch in the dark and flicking through the channels.

“Gil, what the hell? Put some pants on.”

“Nah fam— its just Alfred.”

Ludwig rolls his eyes. “I thought you were at work?”

“I was but someone set the break room on fire and we got to leave early. I never clocked out though so I’m gonna make hella bank.”

“You okay though?” Alfred asks as he grabs his shoes from where he kicked them off behind the couch earlier and slides them on.

“Yeah; can’t say the same for Antonio though. Poor bastard got his whole fucking head singed.”

“And you escaped . . . unscathed? How?” Ludwig asks suspiciously as he slips on his shoes.

Gilbert snorts. “Because I’m awesome.”

“You ran away from the building in unbridled terror, didn’t you?”

“Alright look,” Gilbert says semi aggressively as he sits upright and turns around to face Ludwig. “You’re not so grown that I still won’t whoop your ass, lil boy.”

Ludwig snorts and opens the door, which allows for the bright mid afternoon sunlight to flood into the near pitch-black room. Gilbert hisses and flops forward onto the couch in an attempt to cover his eyes.

Alfred laughs and makes his way over to Ludwig. “See ya later, Gilly.”

Gilbert’s head pokes up over the arm of the couch and squints his eyes at the pair who are silhouetted by the sunlight. “Where’re you going?”

“Kleines Café,” Alfred answers.

“Oh—say hi to Francis for me,” Gilbert says before laying back down.

“Can do,” Ludwig says.

Alfred and Ludwig exit the house and Ludwig locks the door behind them before they set off. Today is another gorgeous day just like yesterday. Spring is in the air and Alfred can’t wait for the flowers to bloom in Stadtpark. It’s one of his favorite parts of the whole season and he wonders if Arthur would like them too. Well, if he can ever find him and convince him to hang out again.

“You’re blushing,” Ludwig says suddenly, derailing Alfred’s train of thought and bringing him back to reality.

Alfred scoffs. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. Are you thinking about _Arthur_?”

“No.”

“ _Liar_.”

“I’m not—”

“You are—and don’t try to lie again, I know you too well . . . You really like him, don’t you?”

Alfred turns to Ludwig and notices the soft look on his friend’s face. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well that settles it. Gil and I _have_ to meet him and if he passes the Gilbert Approval Test—”

“Oh no,” Alfred groans.

Gilbert, being the type of person he is, has a list of very in depth and very personal questions that he asks anyone interest in, not just Ludwig, but Alfred and Francis as well. The amount of potential partners Gilbert has driven away from the three of them combined is staggering.

“There’s no way he’d let it go just this one time?” Alfred questions.

“Al, this is Gil. He won’t,” Ludwig says as they reach Kleines Café.

Alfred grabs the handle and opens the door for Ludwig before following him inside. He nods to Georgie and scans the café before spotting Francis in their usual spot with none other than . . . Arthur?

Arthur looks up and meets Alfred’s eyes, looking both apologetic and relieved. Alfred’s heart swells at the sight of him and he gives Arthur a tiny wave. Arthur’s face lights up and he gives Alfred a little smile, which is of course the exact moment that Francis looks up. Alfred has to beat down a sharp pang of jealously that shoots through him when Francis casually slings an arm over the back of Arthur’s chair. He know why they’re here.

“My friends! Please come and join us!” Francis yells across the café with a wave.

“Oh my god this is better than Gil’s soaps,” Ludwig whispers and Alfred has to refrain from elbowing him.

He and Ludwig walk over to the table and sit down: Ludwig across from Francis and Alfred across from Arthur.

“Mon cher, I’d like for you to meet my friends Ludwig and Alfred,” Francis says while gesturing to each of them. “Gentleman, this is Arthur.”

“How do you do?” Ludwig says and Alfred can tell he’s struggling to hide his amusement.

Alfred gulps and contemplates what he should do while Arthur looks at him expectantly. On one hand, he really likes Arthur and feels like Arthur might like him back. But, he can’t stop replaying Arthur running away from him in his mind. He’s not stupid. He might like Arthur but he knows what rejection is.

“Nice to meet you,” Alfred says and he has to hold back a wince after Ludwig kicks him _hard_ under the table.

Arthur’s face falls, but he quickly perks up when Francis looks back in his direction. “Nice to meet you both. Francis has told me so much about you two.”

Ludwig laughs. “Good things I hope?”

“I told him the goat story,” Francis says.

“Dude, really? Out of all the stories you could have told, you chose that one?” Alfred says embarrassed. On Alfred’s sixteenth birthday, he, Francis, Ludwig, and Gilbert celebrated by getting smashed, spending nearly all their money on cheesecake, and buying a goat from a shady street vendor with a random credit card they found. Alfred woke up the next morning with no memory and covered in cheesecake while the goat was licking his face.

“That night was legendary,” Ludwig says with a laugh. “I think Gil still has pictures of Alfred and the goat somewhere.”

“He does. He uses them to blackmail me into cleaning his bathroom.”

“Wait—you’re the one who does that?” Ludwig exclaims surprised. “He told me he hired a maid. I’m going to kill him.”

“It’s fine. I have pictures of him from the Halloween party a couple years back. He posts mine, I post his,” Alfred says with a shrug. “’Sides, I wouldn’t have gotten these without him,” he adds before flexing.

Ludwig rolls his eyes while Francis laughs. Alfred takes a peak at Arthur from the corner of his eyes and he looks like he either wants to swoon or start drooling.

“I swear, you and Gilbert are both children,” Ludwig says, dodging Alfred’s playful swat before turning to Arthur. “Please tell me you’re normal.”

“I’d like to think so,” Arthur says.

“Good,” Ludwig says. “Please tell us about yourself.”

“Uh, okay,” Arthur says, clearly not expecting that question. “You already know my name. I’m here abroad for the semester from London. I’m twenty one—”

“You’re older than us?” Alfred interrupts.

Arthur slowly nods. “Yes . . . how old are you lot?”

“Nineteen so not that much younger than you,” Francis says. “Gilbert, Ludwig’s brother, who is the unspoken fourth member of our trio, is thirty five.” He squeezes Arthur’s shoulder. “Please continue.”

Arthur shifts under Francis’s touch in a mildly uncomfortable manner. “All right. I like embroidery, history, fairytales, and rock music.”

“What’s your favorite band?” Ludwig says intensely before blinking. “Sorry, I take rock music very seriously.”

Arthur laughs. “I can tell. I like Coldplay, The Clash, Elton John, and David Bowie the most.”

“I love David Bowie,” Ludwig comments as he leans forward in his chair. “What’s your favorite song?”

“Oh god, there’s so many,” Arthur says before falling silent and pursing his lips in thought. “I quite like Under Pressure.”

“Same!”

Ludwig and Arthur continue talking in depth about which rock bands and songs that they like. Arthur’s face is completely lit up as he talks about his passion. Alfred knows he should be paying more attention to the conversation, but he can’t help but think that Arthur looks beautiful like this.

“ . . . and Alfred actually saw Coldplay at the Ernst Happel-Stadion,” Ludwig says as Alfred drifts back into the conversation. “They were fantastic—it was unbelievable seeing them live.”

“I’ve been to a few of their London shows so I can image,” Arthur says. “Where is the Ernst Happel-Stadion?”

“It’s here in Vienna,” Francis says leaning closer to Arthur. “I can show you some time if you’d like—not just that, but the rest of the city too. I can be your . . . tour guide,” he adds, practically purring the last words.

This isn’t the first time Francis has done this: introduce Alfred and Ludwig to potential fuck buddies to see if they’d have any objections or interest. He has no idea why the hell Francis likes to do this and he’s never had any objections or interest until now. Does he wanna say something? Sure. But Arthur isn’t his to claim.

“That’s very kind of you, but I already have a tour guide,” Arthur says which floors Alfred and causes Ludwig to draw in a sharp breath.

“Fucking told you,” Ludwig whispers harshly before Alfred kicks _him_ under the table.

Francis blinks in surprise before shrugging. “So be it, your eyebrows are ugly anyw—” He’s cut off when Arthur’s fist connects with his jaw, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Alfred breathes out heavily in an attempt to stop himself from laughing while Ludwig does the opposite and practically howls with laughter.

Arthur huffs. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen before grabbing a nearby napkin. He scribbles something on it as he rises from his seat. Arthur steps away from the table and drops the napkin in front of Alfred before walking away and leaving the café entirely.

Francis groans from somewhere on the floor. “Mon Dieu . . .”

“Are you . . . okay . . . Francis?” Ludwig asks between fits of laughter.

“I am alright. My pride is more wounded than my person.”

Alfred leans forward and peaks over the edge of the table and sees Francis lying on the floor. He’s rubbing his jaw with a dejected expression, but seems fine otherwise. Alfred leans back in his seat and picks up the napkin from the table while Ludwig takes deep breaths in order to calm himself down. Alfred opens the napkin and scans what is written before smiling.

It’s a phone number.

*

Alfred sighs heavily as he fiddles with his keys until he finds the right one. He opens the door to his apartment and enters before shutting it behind him. He has going to help Ludwig take Francis home—in fact, he practically insisted on it since he felt like Francis’s bruised jaw was partially his fault—but Francis essentially told Alfred to go home and go to bed so he can actually wake up and be on time for the opening of the new donut shop on the other side of town. Alfred was offended and rightfully protested, but Francis refused to listen to him.

Alfred locks the door and walks further inside his apartment. It’s a small one bedroom with an averaged sized open concept living room and kitchen, a massive window with a sliding glass door that not only takes up an entire wall, but leads out to a gorgeous patio that he loves doing homework on when the weather permits. His bedroom and bathroom are a nice size as well and next door to each other, which is both a good and bad thing. Good if he has guests over because they won’t be on top of each other or have to walk through is bedroom if they want to pee. Bad because he’s terrible at keeping up with everyday tidying so his bathroom usually looks like a tornado hit. In fact, his entire apartment could probably use a good tidy. It’s cluttered, but at least it’s clean.

He sets his keys on the dining room table before sliding off his jacket and placing it on the back of one of his dining chairs. He kicks off his shoes and leaves them next to the chair. Alfred walks over to the couch and flings himself onto it, landing on his back and sinking into the cushions.

The open curtains cast the light from the setting sun over the entire room. Alfred reaches into his pocket and pulls out both his phone and the napkin with Arthur’s number. He unlocks his phone and opens the messaging app. He ignores a text from Ludwig about Francis as he opens a new message and types in Arthur’s number. He pauses for a moment and thinks about what he should say. Should he try to be cool? Suave? Mysterious? Alfred shakes his head and decides to settle on something simple. 

_Hey it’s Alfred_

He presses send and waits for a reply. Luckily, he’s not waiting for long.

_Hey . . . I have to admit I’m a bit surprised that you texted so soon._

_It’s because I like you_

“Shit,” Alfred exclaims as he scrambles into an upright position. He didn’t mean to be that forward. But then again, he did kiss Arthur yesterday.

_Then, why didn’t you say anything at the café?_

Alfred furrows his brow in confusion. _I thought you didn’t want me. You ran away pretty fast yesterday_

_Of course I want you, you dolt! I left because I thought I was falling for you too fast. I needed time to process._

Alfred’s face erupts into a brilliant smile as he falls back onto the cushions. Ludwig was right—all he needed to do was talk to Arthur and confirm.

_Man, I’m a moron_

_Hmm . . . Something we can agree on._

Alfred laughs and rolls over onto his side. _I wanna see you. Wanna meet up in Stadtpark in the place where the pigeons attacked me?_

_I'll see you there._

Alfred grins as he rolls onto his back and leaps to his feet. He walks over to the dining table and slides his phone into his pants pocket. He picks up his jacket and slides it back on, along with his shoes, before grabbing his keys. He goes to the front door and opens it before stepping outside and shutting it behind him. He locks the door and tests the handle before walking away and bounding down his buildings stairs and onto the street.

Alfred puts away his keys into his jacket pocket as he heads into the direction Stadtpark buzzing with excitement over the fact that he’s stupid and Arthur _does_ like him back and nervousness because _holy shit Arthur likes him back_.

Alfred pauses mentally for a moment and takes several deep breaths as he tries to calm his nerves. He’s nearing the park and he doesn’t wanna work himself up too much. Nothing says “hey since we both like each other let’s see how we can make this work” than vomiting on the other person.

Alfred snorts at the thought as he arrives at the park and makes his way to their meeting spot. It’s a gorgeous evening out today and the sunset is marvelous—all reds, oranges, and yellows. Normally, he’d stop to admire and watch the sunset since he loves watching the sun descend slowly to the horizon until it disappears completely, but right now he has more pressing matters.

Alfred turns a corner and finds Arthur sitting on the same bench where they met yesterday. Alfred’s breath catches in his throat and he swears that every time he sees Arthur, it’s like he’s seeing him for the first time in that hallway. Arthur is so gorgeous and he doesn’t think that he’ll ever tire of that feeling.

“Arthur!” Alfred yells, trying to draw his attention. Arthur must him because he spots him easily and smiles. Alfred will never tire of that either.

“Hi Alfred,” Arthur yells back as he rises from the bench and makes his way towards Alfred.

“Hey you,” Alfred says when Arthur is within earshot. He reaches out and cups Arthur’s cheek as he leans down and kisses him like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Arthur lets out a little gasp and kisses back, slow and sweet. Alfred moves his free hand to Arthur’s hip and presses back harder, which causes Arthur to let out a quiet groan. They stand there in the middle of the pathway as the sun sets behind them kissing slowly until the need for air arises.

Alfred pulls away and stares into Arthur’s eyes dreamily until his brain catches up with him and causes him to realize what he’s just done. He lets his hands fall from Arthur’s face and hip before giving him a sheepish expression.

“Sorry about that. I got excited to see ya.”

Arthur blows out a breath before closing his mouth and licking his lips. “Don’t be,” he says before grabbing Alfred by his jacket and dragging him down for another kiss.

Alfred goes willingly, slotting his lips against Arthur’s and deepening the kiss. He licks insistently at Arthur’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth so their tongues can slide against each other. They continue kissing until the need for air arises again. Arthur pulls away and presses his forehead against Alfred’s while they both catch their breath.

“You know,” Alfred whispers after a minute, which causes Arthur to shiver. “I’m still your tour guide technically. Any where in Vienna you’re dying to see.”

“Your apartment,” Arthur breathes out immediately.

A wide smirk crosses Alfred’s face. “I got ‘cha, boo.”

*****

Alfred closes and locks his front door before shoving Arthur against it and kissing him. Arthur groans low and places his hands on Alfred’s shoulders, wiggling his fingers underneath Alfred’s jacket and trying to take it off. Alfred helps him out and slides off his jacket, letting the garment fall to the floor in a heap as he and Arthur get their hands on each other.

Hands roam and wander over clothed skin that is waiting to be uncovered. Arthur’s hands slide down Alfred’s sides and chest before slipping under his shirt and running along his warm skin. Alfred gets the hint and pulls away from Arthur. He takes off his shirt and tosses it somewhere to his left before moving in to kiss Arthur until he’s stopped by a hand on his chest.

“So, you do work out,” Arthur says as his eyes run unashamedly along Alfred’s body before meeting his eyes.

Alfred knows he looks smug. He licks his lips and watches pleased as Arthur follows the motion. “Four times a week every week. Haven’t missed a session once.”

Arthur’s lips part as he leans in and kisses Alfred hard. Alfred matches his pace and starts to move backwards, making sure to step over his jacket but paying attention to little else. Arthur is hot and willingly and Alfred never wants this moment to end. He reaches for Arthur’s shirt and pulls the item halfway up before Arthur gets the hint.

Arthur pulls away for a second to tug his shirt off and drop it onto the floor before his lips are back on Alfred’s. Alfred has to brace himself on the doorframe to his bedroom for a moment because his senses are on complete overload. Everything is warm, wandering hands, and _Arthur_.

Alfred releases the doorframe and they stumble into the bedroom. They stand in the middle of the room, wrapped in each other’s arms until Alfred pulls away. Before Arthur can kiss him again, Alfred grabs him by the hips and tosses him onto the bed. Arthur lets out a loud squawk as he bounces on the mattress once before landing on his back with his head against the pillows—exactly where Alfred wants him.

Alfred leans down, bracing himself off the bed and tugging off his shoes and socks. The ragdoll treatment doesn’t seem to have dampened the mood because as soon as Arthur has his own shoes and socks off, he’s reaching for Alfred with want and need.

Alfred climbs on the bed and slowly crawls up Arthur’s body, leaning down and kissing the skin near his navel before trailing his lips across Arthur’s body, nipping, sucking, and kissing at the exposed skin. Arthur groans and tangles his fingers into Alfred’s hair.

Alfred makes his way up Arthur’s chest and neck, paying attention to his nipples and the crook of his neck where he seems to be sensitive. He reaches Arthur’s lips and draws him in to a slow and teasing kiss. Arthur moans quietly as Alfred’s weight settles on top of him. He moves his hands from Alfred’s hair and to his body, running his hands over every bit of his muscles that he can reach.

“I want you to fuck me,” Arthur breathes out as soon as they part for air.

Alfred grinds down Arthur’s pelvis in response, watching greedily as his face contorts with pleasure. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

“Don’t tease me,” Arthur says as he grinds back against Alfred.

Alfred moans lowly and connects their lips together. He reaches down and unbuckles Arthur’s belt, sliding it out of the belt loops and throwing it on the ground. He unclasps the button to Arthur’s pants and unzips the zipper before sliding his hand inside and cupping Arthur’s dick.

Arthur gasps and moans loudly, which is music to Alfred’s ears. Alfred slowly rubs Arthur through his underwear, loving the way he squirms and whines at his touch.

Arthur breaks their kiss and grinds up against Alfred’s hand. “Stop . . . teasing . . . me—mm Alfred.”

Alfred hums as if he didn’t hear Arthur properly. He kisses Arthur’s cheek before trailing kisses down his jawline and neck, nipping and sucking at his exposed skin.

Arthur moans as his hands continue to roam over Alfred’s upper body. He brings his legs up and braces them against Alfred’s sides before suddenly flipping them over, causing Alfred’s hand to slide out of Arthur’s pants and fly to his side so Arthur doesn’t accidentally fly off the bed.

Alfred lands on his back both surprised and incredibly horny as Arthur gives him a sultry look that promises a good fucking time. Arthur’s eyes are sparkling with mischief as he leans in close. “Do you have a condom and lube?”

Alfred is so distracted that he doesn’t realize Arthur has spoken to him for a solid minute. “What?”

“I said,” Arthur begins as he leans in to kiss Alfred’s lips slowly before pulling away. “Do you have a condom and lube?”

Alfred blinks. “Yeah, bedside table.”

Arthur leans over without getting off Alfred and opens the drawer giving Alfred the chance to let his eyes roam over Arthur’s smooth, pale chest and flat stomach. Alfred brings his other hand to Arthur’s hip in order to steady him properly. The fact that Arthur is hella fucking flexible is going to come in handy later on—Alfred will make sure of that.

Arthur grabs a condom and half empty bottle of lube before closing the drawer. He rights himself on top of Alfred and sets them items on the bed before kissing him, this one slow and deep. Arthur eventually pulls away for air, but he doesn’t go far.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Arthur says and Alfred doesn’t have a problem with that at all.


	3. String of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter! I'm so sad to see this fic go, but all things must come to an end. Thank you all so much for your support. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Notes: Italics are texting

The warm sunlight hits Alfred’s face and gently wakes him from his slumber. He groans and stretches lazily, feeling both sore and satisfied. He yawns and reaches for his phone, only to find that it’s not in its usual spot. He cracks open one eye and shifts, leaning over the mattress and grabbing his pants off the floor. He rummages through the pockets until he locates his phone. He throws his pants back on the ground and lies back his bed as he checks the time.

8:55 am 

He’s going to be late for class. 

Alfred shrugs and sets his phone on the mattress before he rolls over. He can make an exception this time especially when he discovers that Arthur is still next to him and fast asleep. Alfred reaches out and brushes away some of the hair falling onto Arthur’s face and smiles when Arthur unconsciously leans in to his touch.

As much as he wishes he could lay there and watch Arthur, he’s starting to feel like a complete creep and resolves to make breakfast. He carefully removes the covers off his body and climbs out of bed. He grabs his pants from yesterday and pulls them on before grabbing his phone and carefully tiptoeing out of the room. 

Alfred grabs the door handle and shuts it as quietly as he can before walking in to the kitchen and setting his phone on the counter. He rummages through his cabinets and fridge in search of something for them to eat when there’s a knock on the door. Alfred furrows his brow and walks over to the door. He picks up Arthur’s shirt along with his shirt and jacket off the floor and tosses the items onto the couch. He then goes to the front door and opens it.

“Francis?” Alfred questions surprised.

Francis rolls his eyes. “No, I’m the Pope,” he says sarcastically, which causes Alfred to roll his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, stepping aside to let Francis in to his apartment and shutting the door behind him.

“Since you so rudely failed to show up at the donut shop opening, I have bestowed upon myself the task of bringing you some donuts,” Francis says lifting up the box that Alfred now realizes he’s carrying.

Alfred winces. “Sorry. Overslept.”

Francis snorts and smiles lopsided as he hands Alfred the box.

Alfred takes the box and opens it up, revealing six delicious looking donuts of a variety of flavors. “Thank you.”

Francis waves him off as he walks into the kitchen and sits down at the dining table. “Tis no trouble. I am merely doing my civic duty as a friend.”

Alfred sits down across from him, placing the donuts on the table and taking one from the box. “How’s your face?”

Francis scowls. “It’s healing as expected but looks unsightly. I put some concealer and powder on this morning. Is it noticeable?”

Alfred squints and examines Francis’s face as he bites into his donut. “It is to me but I was also there when you got decked.”

Francis’s scowl deepens. “Thanks Alfred. And don’t chew with your mouth open.”

Alfred responds by opening his mouth and showing Francis his chewed up food.

Francis scoffs. “You are a child,” he says in disgust while Alfred laughs. “Speaking of children, Ludwig told me something very interesting this morning.”

Alfred swallows the food in his mouth and leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “What?”

“That you have an interest in a certain little Englishman.”

“Ludwig didn’t tell you that. Gilly overheard us and told you about it.”

Francis shrugs. “Doesn’t matter which Beilschmidt it was. Point is: I know. And I have to say I’m quite offended. I was planning on seducing him and taking him to bed, but, if I’m honest, I don’t know if I could have ever gotten past those eyebrows. You saw them right? How could you not—they were massive! Like two bushy—”

Francis is cut off when he’s hit smack in the face with the picture frame that Alfred keeps on his nightstand. Alfred turns and finds Arthur standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing only his boxers and one of Alfred’s shirts he must’ve found on the floor. Alfred has to admit that he finds Arthur hella fucking hot wearing his clothes, even with the annoyance and anger clearly displayed on his face.

Francis removes the picture frame from his face and sets it on the table as he looks between Arthur and Alfred with a smile on his face. “Offense no longer taken! I’m so proud of you, Alfred.”

“I’m not some object to be won, asshole, now get the fuck out,” Arthur says harshly as he crosses his arms.

“This is not your house, but I will go,” Francis says as he rises from the table. “I do not want Alfred to choose between us because I fear I may lose this time.” He makes his way across the room and opens the front door before pausing. “Oh, don’t forget about dinner tonight with Gilbert and Ludwig. I expect you there, Alfred. Eyebrows can come too.”

“What the _fuck_ did you just call me?”

Francis grins and blows Arthur a kiss before slipping out the front door and closing it behind him.

Alfred turns away from the door and looks to Arthur, who is fuming silently. “You want donuts?”

“No, I want to kill that frog.”

“Okay, but you can’t commit homicide on an empty stomach,” Alfred says as he moves the box in Arthur’s direction.

Arthur sighs heavily and relents his anger. He walks into the kitchen and sits down in the chair next to Alfred. He reaches in to the box, grabs a donut, and bites in to it. “This is really good.”

“Right? It’s from some donut shop that just opened up today. I was supposed to go with the guys, but . . . I had better plans,” Alfred says, slowly raking his eyes over Arthur’s body as he takes a large bite of his donut.

Arthur smiles mischievously. “Any particular plans for today? Aside from fucking, I’m still a bit sore.”

Alfred chews slowly in thought before swallowing. “I can actually be your tour guide and show you around the city. We can take my car so you can be more comfortable.”

“That sounds lovely, but what about classes?”

“Spending time with you sounds like a lot more fun than sitting around classrooms all day.”

Arthur smiles widely and Alfred’s heart swells. “Alright. Where to first?”

*

"Okay so _technically_ where we’re actually going is in the complete opposite direction, but I really wanted to show you this,” Alfred says as he comes to a stop at a red light and gestures out the windshield. “May I present to you: the Scholoß Schonbrunn.”

Arthur turns to the right and looks out his window at the palace with a slight gasp. “Wow. I mean, I’ve seen this palace hundreds of times in my textbooks but never in person. It’s massive!”

The Scholoß Schonbrunn is the former Habsburg imperial summer palace with a yellow and white exterior. Alfred wishes that they could see the palace from the back because he has a feeling that Arthur would love the expansive gardens—they even built a restaurant on the site that’s completely out of Alfred’s budget, but he’d be willing to take a hit if Arthur wanted to go.

Arthur tries to roll down his window, but fails. Alfred reaches down and unlocks it.

“Sorry. Gilbert likes to yell out the window.”

Arthur turns to look at Alfred with an inquisitive expression. “Why?”

Alfred shrugs. He has no idea why Gilbert does half the shit he does.

Arthur makes a face and shakes his head. He turns back around and rolls down the window as he picks up his phone. He holds his phone out the window and snaps a few pictures. Luckily they’re in the lane closest to the palace so other cars don’t obscure the view.

“You know, I hear they do tours of the palace both the interior and the gardens,” Alfred says as Arthur rolls up the window. “We can check it out another time if you want?”

Arthur looks to Alfred and smiles. “I’d like that.”

Alfred smiles back and shifts his eyes back to the road right as the light turns green. He puts his foot on the gas and continues on.

*

“Holy—is that Hundertwasser house?” Arthur exclaims.

Alfred grins as Arthur jogs ahead of him and gazes up at the building in complete wonder. Nestled in the center of an enclosed apartment complex, Hundertwasser house was built by Friedensreich Hundertwasser, a well-known artist and architect. Brightly colored uniquely shaped blocks are stacked on top of each other in a pattern that Alfred has never seen before—this building truly is a masterpiece.

“Wow, this is incredible! Man, I wish we could go inside. Did you know that there are fifty-three apartments, sixteen offices, sixteen private terraces, three communal terraces and two hundred and fifty individual pieces of plant life?”

Alfred’s grins widens as he reaches Arthur’s position. He walks up behind Arthur and wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders. “I actually didn’t know that.”

Arthur scoffs playfully. “Well you should. This building is an architectural marvel and an important cultural symbol of—” Arthur cuts himself off and leans back against Alfred. “Sorry. It’s just—I’ve been fascinated with this building ever since I wrote a paper on it last year.

“Don’t apologize! I wanna hear about your passions. It makes me feel closer to you.”

Arthur turns around in Alfred’s arms. He’s smiling brightly as he pulls his phone out from his pocket. “Will you take a picture of me?”

“Of course,” Alfred says. He unravels his arms from around Arthur and takes the device.

Arthur walks over to the building and stands in front of it while Alfred takes a couple steps back. He unlocks the phone and selects the camera app icon. The camera opens and Alfred aims the phone, getting Arthur’s full body and most of the building in frame.

“You ready?” Alfred asks.

Arthur nods. They take several pictures before Alfred lowers the phone and walks over to Arthur. He hands him the phone and watches while Arthur goes through the photos with a smile on his face.

“I like these. Can we take one together?”

“Yeah sure.” Alfred takes the phone back and holds it out as he leans in close to Arthur. Right before he snaps the photo, he kisses Arthur’s cheek. Arthur laughs and Alfred can feel his smile. He pulls away and hands the phone back to Arthur.

“Thank you. Where you do you want to go—” Arthur is cut off by his stomach growling loudly.

“Lunch?” Alfred suggests.

Arthur shakes off his embarrassment and nods. “Sounds great."

*

“Man, I’m so fucking full,” Alfred exclaims as he collapses onto the ground on his back.

Arthur sits down next to him much more gracefully. “That meal was something. Thank you for taking me.”

They’ve come to Turkenschanzpark, a gorgeous park just outside of Vienna that was built by the citizens. The park features rare and intriguing plants at every turn, a pond with an epic fountain, the water tower which was renovated about seven or eight years ago, and a playground which (let’s be real) is Alfred’s favorite part.

“Of course. Everyone needs to experience Fuglmüller at least once,” Alfred says before rolling on his side to face Arthur. “How’ve you been enjoying the city so far?”

Arthur smiles as he lies down on his side. “It’s brilliant. I really liked the Votivkirche, City Hall and seeing the Holfburg. I can’t wait to go on tours of the palaces. What do you think: audio or group?” 

Alfred ponders for a second. “Audio. I think it’d be fun to explore the palaces together at our own pace.”

“I’d like that too. When do you want to go?”

Alfred makes a humming noise. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s Thursday. We have class.”

“I know.”

Arthur snorts. “Well, you’re welcome to miss class and go by yourself. I, on the other hand, would like to keep my scholarship. Are you free Saturday?” 

“For you? Always.”

Arthur laughs and shoves Alfred lightly. “Shut up.”

“I mean it,” Alfred says with a laugh. “Do you wanna do anything else later on?”

“Tonight? I thought we were going to Ludwig’s?”

“We are. I mean after that.”

Arthur hums quietly and shifts closer to Alfred. He reaches out and places a hand on his cheek. “I can think of something,” he says before leaning in and kissing Alfred’s lips.

Alfred smiles inwardly and presses back against Arthur’s mouth. He grabs Arthur’s waist and pulls him closer so that they’re flush together. He tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss, which causes Arthur to moan quietly.

They lay in the shade kissing slowly and teasingly. Alfred licks at Arthur’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth and their tongues are sliding together. Arthur’s hips involuntary grind upwards against Alfred’s, causing them both to moan.

Arthur breaks the kiss with a wet pop and presses his forehead to Alfred’s. “You want to get out of here?”

Alfred smirks as he tries to catch his breath. “My apartment?”

“Your car.”

“Damn . . . fuck, okay, let’s go.”

* 

*

“ _Shit_ ,” Alfred breathes out as he comes down from his orgasm.

He and Arthur could hardly contain themselves as they tried to leave the park. Alfred barely had enough blood in his brain to make heads or tails of where he was going and it didn’t help that Arthur kept fondling and teasing him the entire car ride. He was lucky that he found a parking garage when he did. Otherwise, Vienna would have gotten a very interesting show at peak rush hour.

Arthur lifts himself off Alfred’s lap, causing Alfred’s dick to slide out of him obscenely, and all but collapses into the passenger seat, looking completely smug and satisfied.

Alfred tucks his dick back in to his pants without bothering to clean up. He’s not uncomfortable so he can worry about that later. “Good?”

“Very,” Arthur says as he grabs Alfred’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I’m glad that I met you.”

“For the sex?” Alfred jokes.

“That’s a bonus. I’m glad I met you for _you_. I like being with you—you make everything so . . . bright.”

Alfred smiles widely.

“I like being with you too. Ever since I first saw you on campus, I knew that I wanted to meet you and get to know you, friend or otherwise. There’s something about you that’s just so intoxicating . . . plus, your accent’s hot.”

Arthur laughs loudly and with his entire body, which causes Alfred to laugh too. After a few minutes they calm down and look at each other, only to start laughing all over again.

“Oh god,” Arthur says as he wipes a tear away from his eye with the back of his hand. “Where are my trousers?”

“I think you threw them in the backseat somewhere,” Alfred says.

Arthur lets go of Alfred’s hand and leans over the seat in search for his pants. Alfred reaches down and grabs his phone off the floor. He unlocks the device and finds that he has several missed texts from Gilbert.

_Hey I’m making lamb tonight. You still bringing Arthur tonight?_

_Francis is here hurry up._

_We’re gonna eat this delicious lamb without you, fam._

_My dude._

_Alfred, this is Ludwig. I’ve taken Gilbert’s phone because he’s being annoying. I know you’re with Arthur right now so come over when you can._

Alfred smiles and types out a reply: _Sorry, Gil, be there soon._ He sets his phone down as Arthur makes a noise of triumph, signaling that he found his pants. “When you’re done putting those on, is there anything else you wanna do today before we go to Gilbert and Ludwig’s?”

Arthur shakes his head. “I’m good for today, thanks; we can head straight there. Oh—thank you for taking me around today.”

“Of course. As your official Viennese tour guide, I’m happy to assist,” Alfred says, throwing a wink in Arthur’s direction.

Arthur laughs and Alfred starts the car.

* 

“Hey.”

Alfred makes a noise of acknowledgement.

“Do you think that Gilbert will like me?”

“I’m sure he will,” Alfred says as he slows to a stop and looks both ways before continuing through the stop sign. “Gilly likes everyone—well except for the kid that stole his hubcaps a few years back.”

“Will I like him?”

Alfred snorts. “That depends. He’s like . . . like if Ludwig and I had a child, that’s him.”

“Thanks for that visual.”

“Anytime darlin.” Alfred makes a left on to his street and drives about halfway down the road before pulling over and parking in front of the Beilschmdt house. “Arthur, I promise you there’s nothing to worry about. If you like me and Ludwig, then you’ll like Gilly.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Uh huh.”

“Why do you sound like you don’t believe me?”

“Because I don’t.”

Arthur rolls his eyes.

Alfred turns off the car. “It’ll be fine.”

“So you say,” Arthur says as he opens the door and climbs out of the car.

Alfred takes his keys out of the ignition and opens his door as Arthur closes his. He climbs out of the car and closes his own door. He walks around the vehicle and places his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “I mean it. It’ll be fine.”

Arthur rolls his eyes again, but at least he’s smiling now. Alfred places a sloppy kiss on the apple of his cheek while Arthur laughs and threads their fingers together.

Alfred leads the way up the short path to the front door. He knocks twice and barely has the chance to lower his arm back to his side before the door is flung open.

Gilbert is standing in the doorway wearing an olive green romper and a wide grin. “Hey Alf—oh, you must be Arthur. I’ve overheard so much about you . . .”

Alfred faux coughs into his hand in a discrete attempt to make Gilbert shut up, but it only makes him grin wider.

Arthur raises an eyebrow at the exchange. “Nice to meet you.”

Gilbert opens the door wider and steps to the side. “C’mon in.”

Alfred and Arthur walk in and Gilbert closes the door behind them. With the lights on, it’s easy to see that Gilbert got Ludwig to tidy the area, which is something they normally don’t do, especially if it’s just Alfred and Francis coming over. The many blankets and pillows that Gilbert likes to use are neatly folded and placed on the large black sofa that faces Gilbert’s beloved entertainment center. The several individual doors and drawers are filled to the brim with video games and Blu-ray films that have been collected over the years. There’s an open shelf in the center, which houses the DVD player and Wii. Setting on top is Gilbert’s most prized possession: his sixty-five inch Sony 4K television that he ordered from America. He’s extremely possessive over his television and is usually in the same room or nearby when someone else is using it.

Ludwig’s bookshelf, which sits on the other side of the room, is looking immaculate and organized. Ludwig takes reading very seriously and has a massive collection of both common and rare books that he’s either bought or brought over from his hometown Rosenheim, Germany. Gilbert built the bookshelf for him back when they first moved to Vienna and actually had to build a bigger one when Ludwig’s book collection started growing rapidly.

The walls are covered in framed photographs because Gilbert loves taking photos. Most of the ones are of Ludwig, but there are ones mixed in that include Alfred and Francis. There are even a couple framed photos of their parents, who passed away not long after Ludwig was born, leaving Gilbert, who was sixteen at the time, as his guardian.

Ludwig and Francis are in the kitchen, which has a similar layout to Alfred’s only theirs is twice as big, setting up the dining table. Ludwig is setting out the silverware while Francis is trying to balance a small basket of rolls in one hand and a stack of very breakable plates in the other.

Alfred lets go of Arthur’s hand and goes into to the kitchen. “Here let me help you with that,” he says as he grabs the stack of plates.

“Thank you, my friend,” Francis says relived as he’s released of his burden. “I see you’ve brought our favorite Englishman with you.”

“Of course. He’s coming with me everywhere from now on,” Alfred says fondly with a wink in Arthur’s direction.

Arthur smiles warmly as he enters the kitchen. “Hello Ludwig. Hello Frog.”

Ludwig snorts out a laugh and hands Arthur some cups to set out while Francis bristles.

“I swear, you English get ruder with every generation.”

“At least we have better food,” Arthur says with a shrug as he sets out the cups.

Francis laughs. “Now that’s funny. Your food is so basic that it’s no surprise where Americans get their terrible diet from.”

“Now, now kids, stop fighting,” Gilbert says as he walks into the kitchen while munching on a donut.

Ludwig frowns. “Gil, where did you get that donut?”

“No where.”

“Uh huh. So you _didn’t_ go in to my room and find my new secret stash since a certain _someone_ found my old one.”

“Correct.”

“Especially since that certain _someone_ already had a sandwich that our dear friend left to eat.”

“Yeah, that’s been gone, bro,” Gilbert says as he takes another bite of his donut. “’Sides a man’s gotta eat.”

“We’re _literally_ about to eat dinner.”

“So, I’ll eat a second dinner. Duh!”

Ludwig rolls his eyes and walks over to the stove. He grabs a pot that contains a variety of vegetables and brings it to the table. “You’re infuriating.”

“You love me.”

“Sure.”

“Excuse me? Little boy, don’t make me kick your ass.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

“Alfred, are they always like this?” Arthur whispers as Gilbert and Ludwig size each other up.

“Yeah, more often than you think,” Alfred whispers back. He walks around the table and between the glaring brothers before grabbing two pots off the stove: one containing mashed potatoes and the other containing gravy. “Gilly, did you make these from scratch?”

“Nah fam—boxes all the way,” Gilbert says as he turns away from Ludwig who grins like he just won their silent challenge. “You got any brothers, Arthur? If not, do you want one?” He gestures to Ludwig. “This one’s clean, but backtalks like he’s grown.”

Ludwig rolls his eyes.

Arthur is silent for a moment as if he’s contemplating whether or not to speak. “I already got four of them: three older and one younger. They’re all irritating, but Peter has an excuse because he’s ten.”

Gilbert snorts. “So I take it you lot don’t get along.”

Arthur shakes his head. “The older ones liked to practice WWE moves on me. They didn’t stop until I started hitting back.”

“Fair enough,” Gilbert says as he leans against the kitchen counter. “I’ve heard that you’re from England? What part?”

“London. I grew up in the East End but moved to Primrose Hill after my mom remarried . . . why?”

Gilbert shrugs. “Just curious is all. I wanna know more about the person who stole Alfred’s heart.”

Alfred smiles tightly because he knows that Gilbert is about to launch in to his “Approval Test.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “No, you’re not “just curious”? Are you trying to test me to see if I’m good enough for Alfred?”

Gilbert clicks his tongue, clearly caught off guard. “Well—”

“I’m going to say this as nicely as possible since this is your home, but fuck off mate. Alfred and I are adults and fully capable of managing this relationship without outside interference.”

The room is silent—so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Alfred, Ludwig, and Francis all exchange awkward looks since none of their partners have ever spoken up like this before.

A slow grin crosses Gilbert’s face. “We’re gonna get along just fine. You want some lamb? I think it’s done—been in the slow cooker for like six hours now.”

“Six hours? That doesn’t sound right. Did you thaw it out to room temperature before you starting cooking.”

“ . . . Shit, was I supposed to?”

“It’s not required but from my experience, it’ll need more time.”

“Damn. Okay, well do you want some Veggies instead?”

“Yes please.”

Gilbert grabs a serving spoon off the counter and walks over to the table before handing it to Arthur. Arthur takes it and shovels some veggies on to his plate and hands it back to Gilbert takes the spoon and adds some veggies to his plate before sitting down in the chair across form Arthur

“Holy shit! Why didn’t we ever think of just telling Gilly to fuck off,” Alfred whispers harshly as Gilbert and Arthur begin chatting idly.

“Because we’re stupid! Something that we’ve long since established Alfred,” Francis whispers back.

Ludwig snorts quietly. “Speak for yourselves.”

“You talk big, but I don’t see that cute little girl from Seychelles in here, now do I?”

“Francis . . .”

Alfred shakes his head as Ludwig and Francis trail off in to a whisper argument. He walks to the table and sits down in the chair next to Arthur. The rest of the meal is a stunning affair with plenty of drinks, laughter, and stories to share. Oh, and lamb once it finally finished cooking two hours later.

Alfred kisses the top of Arthur’s head while Arthur sighs and pulls Alfred closer. They’re lying together on one side of the couch post dinner while Gilbert is lazily stretched out on the other side. Ludwig and Francis are sitting on the floor and in the middle of an argument over Mario Kart.

Alfred smiles to himself. He had a feeling when they first met that Arthur was always meant to be a part of his life in some way, shape, or form. Being here, in this moment, Alfred knows that he was right. Arthur was always supposed to be here. So, if two years later, Alfred happens to drop to one knee while Arthur screams, “yes, yes, yes,” well . . . that was always meant to be too.


End file.
